Getting to the Point Pt 2
by Maginn322
Summary: Continuation of my story The Farris Wheel at the Festival. What happens after Inuyasha and Kagome kiss? What comes of it? How does everyone else handle the news.


I own nothing. But isn't it obvious?

Kagome and Inuyasha had their very first date, the festival, and their first kiss on the top of the Ferris Wheel. It tasted like Cotton Candy, and heated them like the fireworks going off in the sky. It didn't start out a date, they were just going to have some fun at the festival. As the day went on though, they found themselves enjoying each other's company more and more. When they were on top of the Ferris Wheel everything all cumulated and they got swept up in their emotions.

Things got a little weird after that, they needed to know where they stood with each other. Kagome was unsure as to if Inuyasha was over Kikyo. Inuyasha wasn't sure if Kagome hadn't just got caught up in the moment. They were quite on the way back home, but held hands nonetheless. The butterflies were flying rampant through both of them.

They arrived at Kagome's home late at night. Everyone else had already gone to bed. They would head back to the past in the morning. In the meantime, they needed to talk. Kagome changed into her pajama's and quietly made the two of them some tea. Up in her room they sat across from each in her room. Kagome on her bed, Inuyasha on the floor.

"So…what does this mean?" Kaogme asked. Inuyasha didn't respond, he stared down at the floor, thinking it over in his own head. "I know we care about each other. I've…I've cared about you a lot, for a really long time."

"I care about you too Kagome. You know I do." Inuyasha assured her. "The thought of not having you with me someday, isn't something I can even consider."

"We've had our moments, that's for sure. But tonight… after tonight….what does this mean? What sort of relationship are we in. It's time we figure that out." Kagome said strongly.

"I know. It's only fair to both of us that we do." Inuyasha nodded. "Where do you want our relationship, whatever it is, to go?"

"Inuyasha, I'm only 16. I'm not ready for anything super serious right now. But I know I want to be with you, I'm going to stick by you no matter what. Whether we are together as a couple, or together as friends I never want to lose you from my life."

"Same here." Inuyasha nodded. "I'm…I'm glad." He stood up and walked over to her, standing in front of her by her bed.

"So what really is keeping us from being…more than friends?" Inuaysha asked.

"I…I think you know what." Kagome sighed. "Or…who." Kagome sighed and turned away. It was Kikyo. Kikyo was in their way. She wasn't gone completely. Her soul still lingered, she still existed in a way. Kagome knew that Inuyasha wasn't completely over her? She was his first love, do you ever get over that?

"Kikyo…." Inuyasha sighed. It still hurt that Kagome thought that way. He knew he couldn't be with her, it didn't matter if he at one time wished he could, or even if he still wanted to. Kikyo was still dead, there was no future life with her. He was fighting to avenge her. How did this make Kagome feel? How could he love her, and avenge Kikyo. Could he love them both? "Kagome…" Inuyasha knelt down to Kagome and put a hand on either side of her, leaning in close.

"Kagome. I did love Kikyo. I probably still do. But she's still dead, even if she walked the earth like you and I, she was always gone and there was no future between us. You know I am fighting to defeat Naraku to avenge Kikyo and help her spirit leave and be at rest. But please, never feel that this means I can't love you. Kikyo was in my past and there had always been a limit to our relationship. With you though, we have the entire future ahead of us. I want you to know, no matter what happens in regards to Kikyo, if she someday appears again…if I go to find her it's not to be with her. I want to be with you, only you. If I go to find her, it would only be to cease the unknown. I love you. I will only love you. I will always love you, and Kikyo will never change that." Inuyasha poured his heart out to Kagome, inches away from her.

She had stared into his eyes the whole time he walk talking. She took in every word he said, it went straight to her heart. He was so close to her, inches away, his arms on either side of her. A smile spread across her face, and he cupped her hands around his. She was so glad. She was so happy that those words finally came out of his mouth. Now, she would thank those lips that had brought her such perfect words. Her eyes filled with tears, and she thanked him with a kiss.

As their lips met, the sparks instantly reappeared between them. Kagome's whole body tingled from head to toe. Is how it feels to be in love? Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her body and held her close to him. They laid down on her bed, in an lovers entanglement. It was late, very late in the night. When their lips parted they smiled at each other.

"So, you're mine?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes. If you'll be mine." Kagome nodded and ran her fingers through his beautiful white hair.

"Always." Inuaysha nodded.

"But if you don't mind…can we take things slow? I'll remind you, I'm 16. In your world that may not make a difference, but here…it does." Kagome asked, feeling how closer their bodies were, and knowing the reaction it had on them both.

"Oh…" Inuyasha blushed. "Yah, no problem. Whenever you're ready." Inuyasha nodded.

"Thank you." Kagome smiled sincerely. "But you may sleep next to me." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close to her. They feel asleep in each others arms. The next morning, waking up feeling themselves so close to each other. It was the best feeling either of them had ever felt. They knew they were in love, but even in love, it can wait.

"Kagome! You're back." Shippo ran to her excitedly. "Are you going to stay long?"

"We'll see." Kagome smiled. She looked over at Inuyasha, he probably doesn't want her to ever lave again now. How were they going to approach the subject of their relationship with the others. Would they just blurt it out? Maybe just act as if nothing happened? Miroku would have a lot to say once he finds out. That will be annoying. She could already see the smug look on his face. Kagome outwardly laughed nervously.

"You okay?" Inuyasha looked over at her.

"Yah…Just thinking about something." Kagome giggled. Inuyasha tried to think about what it could be, but he's a little oblivious so nothing came to mind.

"Well come on! Let's go back to the village. Miroku and Songs will be so glad to see you." Shippo started running back to the village. Kagome stayed back, and walked with Inuyasha. They needed to treasure the alone time that they had. Kagome took Inuyasha's hand in hers and walked closely to him. It felt nice to walk so close to him. They didn't have to say anything, just be near each other and they were happy, content and pleased.

When they neared the village Kagome went to let go of his hand, but Inuyasha wouldn't let go. He didn't want to let go.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome looked up at him. "Will…we tell them?"

"What's to tell?" Inuyasha shrugged. "It's not like there's something to hide really."

"But they are going to…wouldn't they be….how are they going to react?" wondered out loud.

"Does it matter? Isn't all that's important how we are?" Inuyasha was as usual, unconcerned about what others think. It's actually a good thing, balanced out Kagome's over worriedness about others opinion. Kagome sighed and let Inuyasha hold her hand the rest of the way. Their friends were waiting for them in Kaede's hut.

"Hi guys!" Kagome waved as she walked in, letting go of Inuyasha's hand.

"Well hello Kagome." Miroku smiled.

"Welcome back Kagome. Did you have fun at the fair?" Songo asked pouring two more cups of tea.

"Yah! It was so fun. Inuyasha broke a game at the festival though…" Kagome laughed. "But he did get me a stuffed animal."

"Stuffed animal?" Shippo asked in horror. "They stuff real animals, and give them as prizes!"

"It's not a real animal." Kagome waved her hands. "It was a toy, made of fabric. It was a bear, really cute. I would have brought it with me but it is really big. Like this tall." Kagome put her hand out four feet off the ground. We had some cotton candy, rode rides and went on the….um we went on a Ferris Wheel." Kagome stumbled a little bit, blushing as she got to that part.

"We have no idea what any of that is Kagome…" Miroku reminded her.

"Oh…right!" Kagome laughed. "I do have something to show you guys though. We went in a photo booth. It takes an instant picture…kind of like a painting but it has to do with capturing light and….complicated stuff. Here." Kagome dug it out of her bag and held it for them to see.

"LOOK! It's you and Inuyasha!" Shippo was amazed. "How long did it take for the person to paint these? They are so detailed it looks exactly like you too."

"There wasn't a painter. It is a machine. That's what photographs look like. There was a flash that scared Inuyasha." Kagome giggled and pointed to the first picture. "This one I was calming him down. This one Inuyasha got to close to the camera trying to sniff it. This last one is the only one where we were actually sitting down calmly." Kagome pointed to each picture.

"Wow, incredible." Miroku and Songo smiled.

"Inuyasha you're so lucky you get to go with Kagome to her world and see all this. I wish we could as well." Miroku sighed. "Plus, I bet all the girls are really pretty." Miroku tried to imagine what other girls dressed like, considering Kagome's short skirt. Songo leered at him in annoyance.

"Yah. I really wish you all could come with us." Kagome sighed.

"Anyways. Let's rest up and get going tomorrow." Kagome clapped her hands together. "My mom made us some delicious lunches to enjoy." Everyone's faces lit up in anticipation. Kagome's mother's meals were always very delicious.

After everyone ate to their fill Kagome decided it was time for Inuyasha and her to have some alone time. She had to play it well though, don't arouse any suspicion.

"I'm going for a walk." Kagome announced standing from the hut.

"It's dark out." Inuyasha said in a worried voice.

"I'll be fine." Kagome winked. She hoped Inuyasha would understand. She knew that he would follow her, he always did when she went off alone. Alone being used loosely. Miroku, Songo and Shippo knew that too. So they probably wouldn't think anything of it. Kagome didn't know that they were always suspicious of this, so even though they wouldn't intervene. They knew, they'd known for a long time.

Kagome stood and left the hut, put her shoes on and stepped out into the brisk cool. She had barely left the village when she heard, faintly, Inuyasha leave the hut. She went into the tree's and waited for him. It wasn't long until his arms wrapped around her.

"Took long enough." He said low in her ear. Kagome blushed as shivers were sent down her spine. She turned around in Inuyasha's grasp to face him. She stood up on the tips of her toes and wrapped her arms around him. Finally they were alone. The chill air did nothing to Kagome when she had Inuyasha's arms around her.

"Are we going to have to do this? To get away and be alone will we have to lie? I don't really want to do that." Kagome sighed.

"We didn't lie. They knew I'd follow you." Inuyasha sat her down in his lap against a tree. His arms wrapped around her covering her.

"Yah I know." Kagome was so content just to lay here with Inuyasha. She knew he wanted more though, but she wasn't ready. Instead she just inched her way closer to him and put her lips near his. He finished the rest and kissed her, holding her tightly.

"How long until you think they're suspicious." Kagome asked when they separated. Cheeks flushed, lips tingling.

"I don't care." Inuyasha tried to kiss her again.

"Wait." Kagome laughed and put her hand up to his lips. "There's more to a relationship than just kissing." Kagome laughed.

"I know. It's about companionship." Inuyasha replied.

"Yes." Kagome nodded. "And a part of companionship is communication. So we need to talk about things." Kagome laid against Inuyasha, her head resting on his chest, her hands on his chest, his arms around her.

"So…what is it you want to talk about?" Inuyasha asked. If she wanted to talk, why isn't she talking?

"Nothing really. I just need to know that you can stop kissing me long enough for us to have a conversation." Kagome laughed against his chest. She was just so content to stay laying here with him. Although it was getting a little cold now. She shivered as a gust of wind blew.

"You cold?" Inuyasha asked, concerned.

"Just a little." Kagome nodded. Inuyasha let go of Kagome and took off his outer shirt. He covered Kagome with it and wrapped her close to himself. He wasn't ready to go back yet, to let go of her. So he would keep her warm and keep her here with him as long as he can. Kagome felt the same way, she didn't really want to go back either.

Inuyasha and Kagome laid there together, so consumed with each other that even Inuyasha didn't notice the two approaching people. Kagome had just fallen asleep in Inuyasha's arms when they showed themselves.

"Now, what is this here?" Miroku said as he and Songo peered out from behind a tree. Inuyasha jumped in surprise, he hadn't heard them coming. Kagome sleepily sat up, annoyed at the disturbance. She woke enough to see Miroku and Songo smiling down at them with smug looks. They knew it was only a matter of time.

"Um…Kagome feel asleep." Inuyasha said, he was embarrassed, but he wouldn't show it. Kagome though, she groaned and pulled Inuyasha's shirt up over her head to hide herself. Inuyasha's arms held her securely, he knew she was embarrassed.

"Oh…just wait until Kouga hears about this." Miroku chuckled. "He's going to have a fit."

"Oh no…." Kagome groaned and hid her face in Inuyasha's chest.

"Kagome? This is quite surprising of you." Songo admitted.

"Okay, you guys leave…now." Inuyasha pointed for them to leave. "Kagome is embarrassed enough. We'll see you back at the village later."

"I'm so embarrassed." Kagome groaned.

"Now." Inuyasha growled. Miroku and Songo obeyed and walked away with smug faces.

"Well, secrets out. Let's go back." Inuyasha said to Kagome.

"I guess." Kagome's face was still bright red. They stood up, Inuyasha's shirt still over Kagome, and they walked back to the village. Songo and Miroku were waiting for them inside the hut. Calmly awaiting an explanation.

"So." Songo eyed the two of them as they walked into the hut. Inuyasha and Kagome sat down across for them sitting quietly, but closely. Shippo noticed this and left his game to see what was going on.

"So. Do you two want to explain?" Miroku asked.

"Explain what? What were they doing?" Shippo hurried over to Kagome and looked at her curiously.

"We didn't do anything. Really." Kagome said, trying to allay their assumptions. "We just wanted some alone time."

"Alone time for what may I ask?" Miroku stifled a laugh.

"We were just….we didn't do anything okay!" Kagome said in defense.

"What do they think you did Kagome? Why were you with Inuyasha?" Shippo asked, unsure of what they were talking about.

"We were just kissing." Inuyasha finally blurted it out. "We don't need to explain ourselves to you guys. What Kagome and I do, is our business."

"You two kissed!" Shippo jumped up and down angrily. "Why? Why would you two kiss?"

"Shippo. That's what two people do when they are in a relationship." Songo looked at the little fox demon. "You know that."

"But…they aren't in a relationship!" Shippo crossed his arms. "Incase you all forgot, Inuyasha and Kagome do nothing but fight!"

"Shippo. Just cause Inuyasha and I fight doesn't mean we don't care about each other…we fight because we…" Kagome stopped and giggled as she looked at Inuyasha's uncomfortable expression. He didn't like all this mushy talk, his feeling were his and he didn't let anyone see them. Except for Kagome now. Kagome inched over towards Inuyasha and took his hand in hers, intertwining their fingers.

"We fight because we care so much about each other." Kagome squeezed Inuyasha's hand.

"That doesn't make any sense." Shippo shook his head. "but I guess it's like Miroku and Songo too."

"Yup." Kagome smiled and looked to Inuyasha.

"So…it's official? You two are, together?" Miroku asked.

"Yup." Kagome nodded.

"We're together. But don't think that means we have done anything perverted, _Monk._" Inuyasha knew what Miroku would be thinking. "And don't accuse Kagome of it again."

"So sweet. Defending my honor." Kagome laughed. She leaned up to Inuyasha and gave him a kiss on the cheek. It was Inuyasha 's turn to get embarrassed.

That night before they went to bed Kagome laid against Inuyasha who sat up, keeping guard as usual. Everyone else, was suposidly sleeping, but kept one eye open, watching those two. Kagome yawned and sat up briefly.

"Go to sleep." Inuyasha told her, looking down into her dreamy eyes.

"Not yet." Kagome shook her head. "I want you to promise me something."

"What?" Inuyasha was confused.

"Every night before we go to sleep, I want you to kiss me good night so I know you still love me." Kagome asked him and leaned near him. Inuyasha smiled and brought her into his embrace.

"Do I even need to promise?" He asked, before leaning down and capturing her lips with his. Just a gentle kiss, light and sweet. It was a perfect goodnight kiss. Just enough to help lull Kagome into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
